Sleeping HTF II/Gallery
Images from the series Sleeping HTF II. Note: Every screenshot, except the ones with Roter, came from the Full Flash. Cuddles Cuddles01.png|Cuddles sleeping Cuddles02.png|Cuddles lying on his back Cuddles03.png|Cuddles lying on his left side (away from the viewer) Cuddles04.png|Blanket is pulled up, and Cuddles' slippers are also asleep Cuddles05.png|Cuddles' parents Cuddles06.png|Cuddles' parents are sleepy Giggles Giggles01.png|Giggles sleeping Giggles02.png|Giggles lying on her back Giggles03.png|Giggles' alarm clock is ringing! Giggles04.png|Giggles yawning Giggles05.png|Sleepyhead Giggles is awake Giggles06.png|Her mom is standing in the room Giggles07.png|Sad Chortle Giggles08.png|Sleepy Chortle Giggles09.png|Chortle yawning Giggles10.png|Chortle fell asleep. Toothy Toothy01.png|Toothy sleeping Toothy02.png|Toothy lying on his back Toothy03.png|Toothy lying on his right side Toothy04.png|He looks very blissful! Toothy05.png|Dreaming of Snowers Toothy06.png|Toothy's parents Toothy07.png|Toothy's parents are sleepy Toothy08.png|Uhp, look what happened... Lumpy Lumpy01.png|Lumpy sleeping Lumpy02.png|Trauma applies febreze Lumpy03.png|Handy was here! Petunia Petunia01.png|Petunia sleeping Petunia02.png|Petunia snoring Petunia03.png|Petunia with her head (and not her feet) lying on the side Petunia04.png|Her mom came over to check Petunia05.png|Dr. Moon is tired. Handy Handy01.png|Handy sleeping Handy02.png|Handy lying on his back Handy03.png|Handy lying on his right side Handy04.png|Handy snoring Nutty Nutty01.png|Nutty sleeping Nutty02.png|Nutty still sleeping Nutty03.png|Nutty's tired due to a rude awakening Nutty04.png|Nutty's not feeling so happy Nutty05.png|Nutty's parents Nutty06.png|Cramer looks mad about something while Layla's talking to their son Nutty07.png|Layla's ready to hit the hay Nutty08.png|Which she has. Nutty09.png|Now they're both sleeping. Sniffles Sniffles01.png|Sniffles sleeping Sniffles02.png|Sniffles lying on his back Sniffles03.png|Sniffles lying on his right side Sniffles04.png|Sniffles snoring Sniffles05.png|Sniffles yawning Sniffles06.png|Sniffles not wanting to be bothered Flaky Flaky01.png|Flaky sleeping Flaky02.png|Flaky lying on her back----oh my g__ that's a creepy marquee! Flaky03.png|Fiona and her sleeping guest Flaky04.png|Now Fiona's tired and Nightwing's lying on the table. Pop and Cub Cub01.png|Cub sleeping Cub02.png|Cub laying on his other side Cub03.png|Cub wakes up crying Cub04.png|Daddy's coming... Cub05.png|He doesn't feel happy about this. Cub06.png|Cub drinking warm milk. How sweet... Cub07.png|That lulled him back to sleep. Cub08.png|Brings a smile to Pop's face. Cub09.png|Pop leaves... Pop02.png|...and goes to his room. Pop01.png|Pop sleeping Pop03.png|The ghost of Pop's wife / Cub's mom is here! Disco Bear DiscoBear01.png|Disco Bear sleeping DiscoBear02.png|Disco Bear lying on his side DiscoBear03.png|Disco Bear sitting up temporarily! DiscoBear04.png|Smalltail's crying... DiscoBear05.png|Smalltail yawns after being reassured DiscoBear06.png|Smalltail sleeping Russell Russell01.png|Russell sleeping Russell02.png|Russell gets shaken via tidal wave Lifty and Shifty LiftyShifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty sleeping LiftyShifty02.png|Birds-eye view of this LiftyShifty03.png|Viewpoint from Shifty's side of the bed LiftyShifty04.png|Now Lifty is snoring and Shifty is lying on his back LiftyShifty05.png|Birds-eye view of the same sleeping positions LiftyShifty06.png|Look at them now... Mime Mime01.png|Mime sleeping Mime02.png|Mime sleeping on the floor Mime03.png|Now he has a blue blanket Mime04.png|Mime stirring and yawning Mime05.png|This face will probably make you sympathize right away. Mime06.png|Mime's parents Mime07.png|Now Carla's ready for bed... Flippy Flippy01.png|Flippy sleeping. Awwww, isn't he adorable? Deja vu... Splendid Splendid01.png|Splendid sleeping Splendid02.png|Splendid lying on his back Splendid03.png|Splendid yawning. It's interesting how his eyelids' color alternates between red and blue. Splendid04.png|Splendid clearly not feeling energetic Splendid05.png|Splendid's parents----wait, is that Hovee back there? Splendid06.png|Splendid's parents are sleepy Lammy Lammy01.png|Lammy sleeping Lammy02.png|Lammy's not snoring now Lammy03.png|Now her blindfold is on her forehead Lammy04.png|How curious. Mr. Pickels went to sleep. Truffles Truffles01.png|Truffles sleeping Truffles02.png|Now he has a pillow and blanket, he's on his side, he's snoring, and there's some kind of marquee in the background. Truffles03.png|Truffles yawning Truffles04.png|Truffles left with only the pillow Ginger Ginger01.png|Ginger sleeping Ginger02.png|Ginger lying on his side Ginger03.png|Ginger's up and tired Ginger04.png|Ginger yawns Ginger05.png|Back to sleep Ginger06.png|Ginger's parents, Johaniri and Carrimari Ginger07.png|Ginger's parents are sleepy Others Other01.png|Cro-Marmot sleeping in Fiona's refrigerator Other02.png|The Mole and Larry sleeping, obtained from clicking Dr. Moon's doctor materials Other03.png|Snowers sleeping, obtainable by visiting Toothy seven times then clicking his dream bubble Other04.png|Roter yawning (not available in Full Flash) Other05.png|Roter sleeping Other06.png|Jordan K sleeping, obtainable by clicking spots on Mime's ceiling seven times Other07.png|Now Jordan K doesn't have the blanket. Category:Galleries